Soul Reaper Academy
by NoctourneOfShadows
Summary: A spirit named Yori Akira is going to attend the Soul Reaper Academy to hone his skills and become a soul reaper. He is the son of Sosuke Aizen, but he does not know of him and his actions. Join him on his adventures as he slowly becomes the Soul Reaper that he wants to be. But also, what he becomes as he struggles to avoid becoming his father.


**Author's Note: I am SO excited to write my own Bleach story. I hope to make this the best experience of my life! I hope you all enjoy it as well.**

**Summary:** _A spirit named Yori Akira is going to attend the Soul Reaper Academy to hone his skills and become a soul reaper. He is the son of Sosuke Aizen, but he does not know of him and his actions. All across the Soul Society, the memories of Sosuke Aizen had been wiped from almost everyone besides the Court Guard Companies, the Central 46, and very few others. During the course of this fanfic, Yori will start to have visions about his father, as he slowly becomes his own father. He must fight the urge to become what Aizen was. Yori Akira will make several friends along the way as well._

**Genre: **_Action/Adventure, Drama, Suspense, Hurt/Comfort, Humor. (Maybe Romance.)_

**Here…we…go!**

_Those little fools. They thought they got me and concealed me away, the strong Sosuke Aizen! Ha! They only concealed my body away inside of this infernal prison. They have no knowledge of what I left behind before they took me away. I always knew that someday someone would defeat me, so I created something that would take on my strength, my smarts, and my abilities. I had left behind a small part of me, the strong part of me behind in a single form. My son…. Yori Akira._

Hello, my name is Yori Akira. I am a new student in the Soul Reaper Academy and I will try my best to become a Soul Reaper. I really don't know why I want to be a Soul Reaper; it must be because I want to protect all that are precious to me.

I guess what I would look like is this. I have long white hair that stretched to my back, a blue hoodie coat, black jeans, and a white shirt underneath my hoodie. I also have ocean blue eyes. I am very small in size and stature and I am not very muscular.

I don't have much of a family, my mom passed away several years ago, and I never knew my father. All I know is his name…Aizen. That was all that I remembered about his name, however my mom always told me to keep it a secret. I don't know why I am supposed to keep it a secret, but I was told to keep my mouth shut. Today, I am going to go to the Soul Reaper Academy for my first day; I am super excited about entering it. I get to meet new friends and train as hard as I can. I wasn't the smartest kid that I knew, but I grew up with fighting. My brothers and me used to practice some Kido spells that my mom taught us. She taught us only to protect ourselves, but we always liked a good fight-fest.

So, I have to rely on my Kido spells until I get my Zanpakuto, I am ever so excited to learn the ways of the Soul Reaper and get to know my Zanpakuto's name. However, I have to prove to others and to myself that I can be strong. Someday I think I may be the Head Captain, but that must be every boy's dream in the Soul Society.

Shinōreijutsuin or Shinigami Academy is the school that I am going to. It was founded 2,100 years. Before I get into the Academy, I have to pass an Entrance Exam, and then I must show them some kind of spiritual energy. Most people who take the Exam fail about 90% of the time. So, I must try my best to pass, I have to!

I looked on and saw the Academy; it was an amazing sight to see. The Academy is a sprawling, multiple story building with architecture similar to that of Seireitei. It has an open courtyard, many classrooms, dormitories, and practice areas for Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hohō, and Kidō. I already knew several Kido spells, but I only knew small weak ones.

Today, I know in my heart that I am destined to enter the Soul Reaper Academy!

**Author's Note: Okay, so before you complain about one thing, and I know exactly what you are going to say. What is the school called? There are three names for the Academy, and it doesn't matter which one you call it. Yori kept on saying the Academy's name in the three different ways: Soul Reaper Academy, Shinōreijutsuin, and Shinigami Academy. There was another name for the Academy, but Yori never said it. It was ****Spiritual Arts Academy. I hope you enjoyed the prologue, because it will get better from here.**


End file.
